


[Sticky Notes]

by BirdTree



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :D, :O, Crack, Dog - Freeform, Gen, Maybe more characters added, There is a puppy!!, TommyInnit is a gremlin child, a plot??, i promise it isnt as sad as it seems, its gonna get pretty chaotic, kinda like a chatfic but not, no beta we die like flowers, post it notes, sticky notes, surprisingly might have a plot, text, there is some crack :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdTree/pseuds/BirdTree
Summary: After we are long gone, the only thing that remains of us will be our stories and writings.  Sometimes they will be written by us, sometimes they will be written by others. Sometimes stories will be big long paged textbooks. Sometimes they will be written into music. Some will have there stories be written into the stars.We?Well, we have our stories written on [Sticky Notes]
Relationships: haha the big NO is looking so smexy rn, no :)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	1. all stories have a beginning, this is ours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is going to be my first actual story that isn’t just a work full of oneshots. These will be pretty consistent and I might add a plot? For right now I’m just going with the flow!
> 
> The chapters are going to be pretty short but that also means I can get chapters out quicker. It also makes more sense to have them shorter! You will understand what I mean when you read it!
> 
> (also I really liked this idea and spent some time planning it I really hope you guys enjoy!!)

In the abandoned apartment complex there stands a board framed by chipping wood painted in what used to be bright vibrant colors. It stands tall among the piles of rubble. Weathered pieces of paper remain on the board, notes telling the stories of the past inhabitants.

On a big illuminated white piece of paper the words written out in black ink with neat handwriting says 

In order to bring our community closer together and to attempt to stop the petty fights, we are making a board to make communication easier between us all! 

Underneath this paper on a faded red sticky note it bright bold childish handwriting are the words 

HELLO BITCHES!!! I AM THE FIRST HAHAHA!!!

Attached to the note is a smaller faded sticky note with the words written elegantly in dark green that read 

Tommy, _please_ stop

On another sticky note (this one faded orange) right under the red one there is a message written in a dark rust colored pen. The message written with shaky letters says 

Who taught the child to write? Smh my head

The faded red note is back and this time it says 

SHUT YOUR MOUTH ‘SAPNAP’ YOU BITCHBOY!! HAHA YOUR A BITCHBOY HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT!!

There isn't a response from the orange sticky note, or ‘Sapnap’ but there is a faded yellow sticky note with bright green lettering that says 

UPVOTE!!!

There is also another note attached, this one a white sticky note with the same handwriting that was on the big piece of paper. The note says 

Language!! o_O

After this there aren’t any other sticky notes that continue, the writers presumably had run off to do something else.


	2. we all do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short lmao. This is why I’m posting it rn! Double upload!! (I honestly could have a quintuple upload rn because i have so many ideas but no :P at most I think I will upload 2 a day!

In a blue sticky note with writing written in a red pen lays the words

Let me know if Dog shits on any of your things! If Dog does then I apologize in advance! -George 


	3. things go missing, like how someone’s story will be forever lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glasses go bye bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying out a work skin thing! Pls tell me if you prefer what it was before (where the writing that indicated it was a sticky note was like [this is what the sticky notes used to be] also I hope you enjoy this chapter!

On a faded blue sticky note, with dark blue ink and powerful but simple handwriting was

Does anyone know where my sunglasses went? They disappeared and I can’t find them. -Eret

Attached to the note was another sticky note, one that was surely a pretty yellow color, but now probably pales in comparison to its former color. In gentle handwriting were the words

Eret I last saw fundy with them! I thought he had your permission I’m sorry! -Niki♡

The blue sticky note was back with the response

That’s okay Niki, where did you see the furry last?

(there was a small orange sticky note with the words [HEY!!! IM NOT A FURRY!!] written on it in bold lettering)

Niki responded to Eret’s question with her sticky note and gentle writing

I last saw him near the hallways 6 and 9, but seeing as he placed a sticky note down I am sure he is far gone from there. Good luck finding him!

A short and simple response of

Thank you Niki!

was written in Erets handwriting on a small piece of lined notebook right underneath Niki’s sticky note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m addicted to writing now help
> 
> This is the last for tonight I’m going to sleep I have marching band practice at 9:00am


	4. sometimes you leave the ones you love, for the things you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> potato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter name makes it seem like it’s so serious but it’s literally just potatoes

In what seems to have been a vibrant pink sticky note, words written in a mixture of cursive and print read

I'm off farming potatoes on the roof, if you don't see me for 200 years you know where I am.  
\- technoblade

Multiple things are attached to pink sticky note, the most noticeable being the smaller red sticky with bold and childish handwriting proclaiming

THE BLADE!!!! OKAY BIG MAN SEE YOU LATER!!

The elegant dark green handwriting is back on a sticky note tighter below, ‘Technoblades’ message. It clearly states

Bye Techno. I hope you enjoy your time farming!

A note that’s color looked to have been a bright piss color has the words

My man techno!! You go farm those potatoes!!

written on it, with a mashup of handwriting styles.

The pink note returns again just to say

Later nerdssss


	5. kindness goes a long way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wholesome family things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back with more! Should I make the next chapter a one shot about them baking though?? Pls let me know if I should :D

On a white sticky note there are large dark green words that read out

Hey, I’m going shopping tomorrow for the SBI household, does anyone need me to grab them anything while I am at the store?

A Neon green sticky note, with words written in white says

Me and the rest of the dream team already got what we needed a few days ago thank you for offering though Phil

The pretty pastel yellow sticky note is back and it replies to the white note saying

Thank you for offering Phil!! Would you mind getting some unsalted butter, as well as some unsweetened chocolate chips? Me, and Tubbo are going to be making cookies! (Tommy is always welcome if he wants to!) 

The original sticky note is back and says

Of course Niki! And I’m sure Tommy would love to join!

An orange sticky note is pushed halfway under the pastel yellow sticky note

NIKI! Could I have some of those cookies after you make them?

The second pastel yellow sticky note is covering even more of the orange note and says

Of course Fundy! You are also welcome to join if you want to!

A little ways away from the original thread of sticky notes is the pastel yellow sticky note again this time saying

Hello guys, Me, Tubbo, and Tommy are going to be making cookies tomorrow! We will put them on the community table when we have finished baking them!


End file.
